¡Erase una vez las Vegas!
by Equis-Rojo
Summary: Episodio Final: DUELO DE HEROES!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Erase una vez las Vegas!**

X.- Oh miren que encantadora gatita! Quieres algo de comer preciosa?  
Mittens.- Ese es el plan señora!  
Sra.- Toma preciosa, aqui tienes un buen pedazo de filete que me sobro de la cena de hoy.  
Mittens.- Oh gracias es muy amable!.- maullando.  
Sra.- Disfrutalo linda!.- y le sonrio.

Y la gata se fue llevandose consigo su premio.

Mittens.- Ah que feliz soy! Estoy iniciando una nueva vida junto con Bolt y el hamster, me siento muy contenta y valorada ya que por fin tengo a alguien que me escucha, solamente falta que lo disuada de seguir buscando a su ama y todo marchara sobre ruedas.

Mientras piensa en voz alta, no se da cuenta de que se esta adentrando a un callejon algo estrecho y oscuro, y que el exito que obtuvo no ha pasado desapercibido: ojos hambrientos y siniestros observan a la pequeña gata.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahi, Bolt observaba incredulo la emision de uno de sus programa en una casa de empeño que exhibia unos televisores. Le costaba trabajo asimilar el hecho de que no tenia superpoderes y que no era mas que un can comun y corriente. En su rostro se dibujaban caras de frustaracion y decepcion. Entonces aparece un perro gordo y cafe naranja que se sienta cerca de el a mirar el show. Bolt le observa, permanecen callados unos instantes. El perro seguia viendo la television. Despues de un rato:

X.- Interesante es?  
Bolt.- Oh si!  
X.- Dug a proposito puedes llamarme!  
Bolt.- Mucho gusto DuG!  
Dug.- Y nombre tuyo es cual?  
Bolt.- Mi nombre es Bolt!  
Dug.- el can de la tele llamase igual!  
Bolt.- Si, que coincidencia no?  
Dug.- Mucha! Te trae por aqui algo?  
Bolt.- Si, estoy consiguiendo alimento, junto con mi amiga.  
Dug.- Oh! Hermosa es!  
Bolt.- Quien Mittens?! pUES si es atractiva para lo que es!  
Dug.- Verdad te gusta?  
bOLT.- Estem...no bueno este yo emhhh...- y el perro se sonroja como tomate.  
Dug.- Tu rostro miente no!  
Bolt.- Ehmm, si tal vez asi sea! La aprecio muchisimo, pero aun no se si como amigo o si sea algo mas que eso.

De pronto un niño y su madre pasan por ahi, el niño ve a Bolt y dice que es Bolt del programa de la television, pero su madre no le hace mucho caso,  
luego le pregunta por que el perro que lo acompañaban ladraba medio raro, a lo que su madre no sabe responderle.

Bolt.- Bueno Dug, te dejo, debo reunirme con Mittens!  
Dug.- Ok! Cuidate de los Perros del Mal!  
Bolt.- Quienes? Dug.- Perros muy malos y poco amables! Bueno es que no seas gato! A muerte los odian!  
Bolt.- Tengo que irme entonces!.- y sin pensarlo abandona al perro rapidamente.  
Dug.- cUIDARTE debes Superperro!  
Bolt.- Mittens.- penso en voz alta y preocupado mientras corria a reunirse con ella.

No lejos de ahi.

Mittens.- Ah ya estoy a medio camino! Ojala y que al orejon le guste esta delicia!.- replico emocionada.  
X.- Ja,ja,ja! Orejon!  
X2.- Que tenemos aqui!  
Mittens.- Quien anda ahi?.- asustada.

Y de pronto aparecen un par de perros: un rottweiller y un bulldog de aspecto agresivo y con cara de muy pocos amigos.

Mittens.- Que es lo que quieren? Quienes son ustedes?  
X1.- Oh tranquila, tranquila! Una cosa a la vez! Bueno empecemos: mi nombre es Beta y este que ves aqui es Omega.  
Omega.- Y lo que tienes ahi es un suculento manjar!  
Beta.- Asi es!

Mittens no tenia oportunidad ante ellos 2, la superaban por mucho en fuerza y fiereza, pero no iba a dejarse tampoco.

Mittens.- Les advierto que tengo unas garras de acero muy pero muy poderosas, no me hagan hacerlos brochetas a ustedes 2!  
Omega.- Oh de veras! Eso quiero verlo.  
Beta.- Lo mismo digo yo!.- lo dijo mientras se lamia el hocico.  
Omega.- Oye he oido que ustedes los gatos tienen como 9 vidas, o no? Vamos a ver si eso es cierto o solo es un mito contigo!  
Beta.- Si, hasta ahora la balanza se inclina a que es un mito, ya que no eres el primer gato al que despachariamos!  
Mittens.- Les advierto nuevamente que...

Y los 2 perros se lanzan a atacar a la gata, lanzan su mordida pero Mittens consigue saltarlos y esquivar sus mordidas, los perros se van de lejos estrellando sus hocicos al suelo.

Mittens.- Ja! Fallaron pulgosos! Lero-lero! Jajaja!  
X.- No te dejare escapar!.- con una voz poderosisima.  
Mittens.- Que?!

Y detras de un grupo de contenedores de basura va apareciendo poco a poco un tercer can, grande, fuerte y poderoso. Mittens observa aterrada como lentamente se va desvelando ese ser.

Beta y Omega.- Es el legendario heroe de guerra Alpha!  
Mittens.- Que?!

Alpha era un dobermann muy grande y fuerte, era un veterano de la guerra de Irak(la mas reciente, no la del 91) al que el ejercito simple y sencillamente le dio una patada en el trasero cuando ya no era operativo para el. Amargado y resentido se escapo del cuartel y se dedico a vagar y hacer desmadres en las Vegas, imponiendo su ley y demostrando su supremacia en esa region. Su principal caracteristica: Una voz de mando muy fuerte y ronca, cuyo timbre pondria de nervios a cualquiera. Y odia a los gatos.

Alpha.- Que es esto?! Una asquerosa bola de pelos que no merece vivir aqui!  
Mittens.- Asquerosa tu madre!  
Alpha.- Oh vaya! La gata tiene agallas! Sera un placer triturar tu enano cuerpo de gato con mis mandibulas!  
Mittens.- No esperen!  
aLPHA.- Guau!

Y el ladrido del perro era poderoso tambien, tanto asi que la fuerza de este empuja un poco a Mittens hacia atras y la hace caer de espaldas, aun a pesar de ello ella seguia sujetando el filete que le queria llevar a Bolt. Alpha se le lanza a morderla, pero Mittens lo esquiva y se le escurre entre sus patas tratando de huir, pero Alpha le cierra el paso y le pega con una de sus patas, haciendola caer y soltando el filete. Aun asi ella se reincorpora de pie y algo adolorida huye corriendo.

Alpha.- Omega, Beta atrapenla!

Y los 2 perros van tras ella, dandole caza a la pobre animal, Ante esta situacion a Mittens lo unico que le queda es correr por su vida en aquel maltrecho callejon.  
Podia sentir como los perros estaban detras de ella y seguia corriendo, pero los perros estaban a punto de alcanzarla. Imploraba que Bolt apareciera y le ayudara, pero el no estaba por ahi. Asi pues siguio corriendo, voltea atras y mira que ya no era solo 2 perros si no 3, ya que Alpha los habia alcanzado. Y de hecho estaba a punto de alcanzarla a ella, pero apresuro su velocidad, aun asi Alpha estaba entrenado y era muy veloz tambien. Estaba a punto de alcanzarla y le lanzaba mordidas, pero la gata las esquivaba agilmente, no se deba por vencida aun.  
Pero para su mala fortuna toma un camino erroneo...

Mittens.- Jajaja! Los perdi.  
...y va a dar a un callejon sin salida, que estaba cerrado por una muro de madera triplay muy alta para que la gata la saltara.

Mittens.- No, no puede ser!  
Omega.- Hooola!  
Mittens.- No!

La gata observaba a ver si habia algun hoyo en el muro para poder escaparse por ahi, pero no era lo suficientemente grande para ella. Sentia que habia llegado su fin.

Beta.- No que nos ibas a hacer brochetas gatita?!

bETA Y oMEGA SE acercaban lentamente hacia la gata paso a paso, Alpha observaba fijamente como sus compinches iban a atacarla. La gata se arrincono en uno de los extremos del muro, temblando de miedo.

Omega y Beta estaban a un metro de ella, dispuestos a darle fin a su tormento, Alpha sin embargo presentia algo extra o.

Omega.- Di tus ultimas palabras! Gata estupida!

PUM, se oye un fuerte golpazo detras del muro.

bETA.- Que diablos es eso?

Pum, se oye mas fuerte el golpazo, y se oye otro mas y mas fuerte. Omega y Beta miran como el muro de madera se tambalea. Pum se medio abre un pequeño orificio como para que uno pudiera poner su ojo en el y observar que estaba pasando, se ve un ojo cafe claro que mira atraves de el, era Bolt. oBSERVA la posicion donde estaban Omega y Beta y vuelve a la carga, usando todas sus fuerzas arremete contra el muro y hace que cedan un par de tablas de la misma, las cuales se zafan de su posicion y caen(como si hubiera tumbado arboles), Omega y Beta al ver lo que iba a suceder intentan esquivarlas pero ya era tarde y las pesadas tablas caen sobre ellos fuertemente. Mittens estaba segura en su rinconcito, ya que Bolt habia visto donde ella estaba.

Alpha.- Quien eres?

Beta se iba a levantar de entre los escombros de las tablas, pero Bolt se avienta sobre las tablas que tenia Beta en su espalda y lo aplasta en el suelo, dejandolo ahora si fuera de combate.

Alpha.- HE DICHO QUIEN CARAJOS ERES!  
Bolt.- SOY BOLT! Y HE VENIDO POR MI GATA!  
Alpha.- Tu que?!

Mittens.- B-Bolt!.- sorprendida.

Alpha.- Ahg!.- y miraba con enojo a Bolt.  
Bolt.- Grrrrr!

Siguiente episodio: **¡Duelo de Heroes!**


	2. Duelo de heroes!

Erase una vez las Vegas

**_"DUELO de Heroes"_**

La ultima vez Bolt y Mittens se encontraban en un situacion complicada, ya que accidentalmente Mittens se habia tropezado con Alpha, el heroe de guerra que rondaba por los callejones de las Vegas. El este perro tenia fama de maldito, en especial con los gatos y queria hacer pedazos a Mittens que se habia burlado de el, pero para fortuna de ella Bolt habia llegado a tiempo, impidiendo una tragedia, sin embargo...

Alpha.- FUERA DE MI CAMINO!.- replico molesto.

Pero Bolt le impedia el paso a Alpha, dondequiera que el perro se movia ahi lo seguia Bolt, no lo dejaba avanzar ni un centimetro hacia adelante y le gruñia ferozmente, tratando de disuadirlo.

Bolt.- Marchate y deja las cosas asi!  
Alpha.- Marcharme? Ja! PERO QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES QUE ERES!  
Bolt.- Veo que estas sordo, con gusto te lo repetire para que se te quede bien grabado en tu dura cabeza! Mi nombre es Bolt!  
Alpha.- Bolt eh? Mhhh ahora se que nombre llevara la tumba que te construire despues de que te rompa el cuello! Ja,ja,ja!  
Bolt.- Escucha, esto no tiene por que terminar de una manera violenta, solo dejanos ir y no te molestaremos mas!  
Alpha.- No! No sera asi, tiene mucho tiempo que no mato a alguien, tu y la gat te convertiras en mi proxima victima! Grrr!  
Bolt.- Entonces no tengo alternativa?- menea la cabeza en decepcion y se prepara para luchar.- Luchemos entonces!  
Alpha.- Si!  
Mittens.- Bolt...no!

Y los 2 perros se lanzan al ataque. Peleaban en un callejoncito medio angosto y de pared lisa y pintura quemada, y donde habia muchas cajas de madera que se usan para guardar las verduras. Tambien habia un gran y pesadisimo refrigerador que estaba medio detenido con una cuña en el pie del refri. Tambien habia algunos contenedores de basura pequeños.

Mittens se encontraba aterrada y sorprendida por las acciones de Bolt, era la segunda vez que Bolt la ayudaba sin medir los peligros de por medio. Bolt estaba peleando por ella, estaba arriesgando su vida por ella. Esto realmente la conmovio demasiado.

Pero el combate seguia, y estaba muy parejo, ya que aunque Alpha tenia experiencia Bolt tenia esa credulidad de que era un guerrero y eso en cierta manera le inspiraba mucha confianza y le daba fuerzas.  
Ambos perros se arremetian buenos golpes y se mordisqueaban, era realmente una pelea muy pareja y parecia que no tendria fin.

Alpha.- Vaya, vaya! Realmente es cierto que los pastores alemanes son formidables oponentes despues de todo! Te felicito, pero yo debo ser quien gane y lo hare cueste lo que me cueste!  
Bolt.- A que te refieres?  
Alpha.- A esto!.- y el perro cabron se lanza a atacar el unico punto vulnerable de Bolt: Mittens.  
Bolt.- No! Mittens apartate de ahi!

Pero Mittens estaba asustada, la brutalidad del combate la habia hecho ponerse en schock petrificada. Alpha seguia su trayecto hacia ella, como el maldito cobarde que es.

Bolt.- Mierda!.- Y Bolt se lanza a evitarlo.

Alpha se acercaba cada vez mas a Mittens, tenia su boca salivandole y mostraba sus puntiagudos dientes, dandole un aspecto monstruoso. Si concretaba su ataque Mittens no sobreviviria.  
Bolt entonces se lanza y interceptarlo, acelera el paso, pero Alpha era mas rapido que el y comenzaba a fatigarse un poco. Pero a Bolt le vinieron unos recuerdos DE CUANDO estaban en la perrera:

"Mittens.- Volviste por mi?!" Y esas palabras le resonaron varias veces en su mente y ante ello el perro acelero el paso.

Alpha.- Muere gata!.- y abre grande su hocico para tirarle la mordida.

Mittens cierra los ojos y se cubre, pensaba que su muerte estaba proxima.

CLASH!

Se oye un impacto fuertisimo y violento.

Mittens.- "Oh no! Bolt no lo logro, de seguro estoy muerta, si asi debe de ser, bueno al menos no se sintio tan feo, se siente calmado la cosa, no quiero mirar pero se que tarde o temprano tendre que hacerlo, quizas a lo mejor vea a algun familiar mio recibirme, no lo se, sera mejor que..."

X-AAAAUUUGGGHHHH!

Mittens.- Oh ese fue Bolt!.- y abre sus ojos.

Al abrirlo se lleva una sorpresa, Alpha habia concretado su ataque, pero Bolt lo habia recibido, se interpuso en su camino y con su cuerpo lo habia absorbido para que asi no llegara hasta Mittens. Alpha le estaba mordiendo muy fuerte un costado a Bolt, quien estaba sangrando por eso.

Alpha.- Interesante! Veamos cuanto es que puedes resistir!.- y le muerde con mayor fuerza a Bolt.  
Bolt.- Aaauuugghhh!  
Mittens.- Bolt!

Bolt gritaba del inmenso dolor, y el maldito doberman seguia mordiendole, haciendole escurrir la sangre.

Mittens.- Sueltalo maldito!  
Alpha.- Aguarda tu turno puta!  
Mittens.- Cabron!.- y la gata se le avienta a Alpha y le muerde en la espalda.  
Alpha.- Augh!.- Y el perro suelta a Bolt, pero lo vuelve a tomar y usando su inercia corporal lo avienta hacia unos contenedores de basura.

Alpha se sacude para quitarse a la gata, quien lo "montaba" mordisqueandole la espalda. Se sacudia mas y mas tratandose de quitarsela encima. Mittens luchaba heroicamente, pero finalmente sucumbe y cae al suelo sobre sus 4 patas.

Alpha mira sus heridas, que eran menores pero que le ardian y molesta tanto.

Alpha.- Maldita puta de mierda! Tendras una muerte lenta y dolorosa por esto! Grrrr!  
Mittens.- Adelante cabron! Ya no tengo miedo! Tu no eres un heroe, solo eres un maldito cobarde que se aprovecha de los debiles y ataca a traicion!  
Alpha.- En la guerra todo se vale! Y ya no voy a perder mas mi tiempo con ustedes, acabare de una vez lo que empece! Preparate para morir gata!  
Mittens.- Pudrete!  
Alpha.- Grrr!.- y se lanza a atacarla pero alguien le arroja una caja de madera peque a por la espalda que se rompe en el.

Bolt.- ESPERA!  
Alpha.- Queee!  
Bolt.- ANTES DE ESO YO TE VENCERE!.- replico.  
Alpha.- Que estas loco?! Tu estas bien jodido! Jamas me podras ganar en esas condiciones!  
Mittens.- Bolt no por favor.  
Bolt.- Vamos Alpha ven y atacame! Que acaso te faltan huevos?!.- y le sonrie.  
Alpha.- Si tanto insistes entonces te matare entonces a ti primero!  
Mittens.- B-bolt!  
Bolt.- Si!  
Mittens.- Creo en ti!

Y Bolt le sonrie a Mittens.

Alpha.- Jajaja, creere en lo que dices si me vence! Aaarrrgghhh!.- y se lanza a atacarlo.

Alpha entonces se lanza a atacarlo, Bolt realmente se veia en malas condiciones, continuaba saliendole aun sangre del costado, pero se veia confiado.  
No mostraba nada, ni sus dientes, ni gruñia, ni siquiera miraba a Alpha, quien se dirigia a toda marcha hacia el. El doberman saboreaba ya su victoria.  
Conforme avanzaba hacia Bolt el callejon se hacia angosto, justo a escaso 1 metro de el, Bolt le observa y observa la pared del callejon y..

Bolt.- AHORA!.- y Bolt esquiva el ataque del perro y se avienta sobre la pared del angosto callejon y usando sus patas se impulsa, con ese impulso se tira hacia la cabeza de Alpha y le muerde el cuello fuertemente, apresandolo.

Alpha.- Aaauugghhh!

En su poder, Bolt lo estrella en unas cajas y las hace pedazos y sin soltarlo lo restriega en las paredes del callejon, haciendo que la pintura quemada de este se desquebraje levantando polvo, luego nuevamente lo sorraja en el suelo un par de veces y finalmente le da vueltas y vueltas girando sobre su eje y arroja al enorme can hacia el fragil refrigerador. Alpha se estrella con el y cae a los pies del refri.

Alpha.- Ja! Eso fue todo!? ESO FUE TODO?! ESO FUE TODO?!

La cu a que "sostenia" al refrigerador se habia partido y entonces el refrigerador se tambalea y...

Alpha.- ESO FUE...

CLASH! El refrigerador cae encima de Alpha, este intento esquivarlo haciendose a un lado, pero este lo alcanzo de la cintura para abajo.  
Partiendole la cintura inmediatamente. Tenia sangre en los ojos tambien, debido al estallamiento de visceras.

Bolt.- SI ESO ES TODO!

Y Alpha se convulsiona y finalmente cae su cabeza al suelo, al hacerlo fluye la sangre a traves de su hocico y se forma un charco de esta. Finalmente el nombre de un heroe seguia en pie, y ese era Bolt.

Bolt se lamentaba haber tenido que matarlo, per desafortunadamente Alpha estaba desquiciado y la vida de Mittens estaba en peligro, ante ello no tuvo otra opcion.

Mittens.- Bolt!

Y bolt voltea a verla.

Bolt.- Mittens!.- y le sonrie.

Y la gata se acerca hacia el y lo abraza con mucho cariño y amor.

Mittens.- Bolt me has salvado! Me salvaste!  
Bolt.- Si, todo por ti Mittens! Todo!  
Mittens.- Oh Bolt, estas mal herido!  
Bolt.-Tranquila, no es nada, me recuperare!  
Mittens.- Dejame ayudarte!

Y la gata le estaba lamiendo con ternura la herida que tenia en el costado, al hacerlo levantaba cierto alivio a Bolt, quien estaba debil.

Despues de eso:

Mittens.- Bolt hay algo que tengo que decirte!  
Bolt.- Dime Mittens!  
Mittens.- Bolt! Yo te...

Antes de que pudiera declararsele, se oyen unos ruidos extraños, provenian de donde Beta y Omega estaban sepultados, los escombros comienzan a moverse y de ellos salen estos 2. Al ver que sucedio al Alpha los perros se quedaron pasmados y en su lugar.

Bolt.- Mittens, no quiero que te apartes de mi!  
Mittens.- Bolt, tengo miedo!  
Bolt.- No te preocupes, yo estoy contigo!

Y los 2 se dirigen hacia donde los perros estaban, caminaban lentamente sobre ellos. Mittens estaba temerosa pero no se alejaba de Bolt, de hecho lo agarraba de una pata para asi sentirse segura, Bolt lucia mas tranquilo, seguro. Estaban a escasos centimetros de toparse con ellos. Los 2 perros obervaban con lujo de detalle a la pareja. No podian creer que un perro defendiera a un gato, era de locos.

Mittens.- B-Bolt!  
Bolt.- Sigue avanzando!

Y los dos siguieron avanzando, finalmente cuando llegaron hacia ellos, los 2 perros Omega y Beta se pusieron frente de ellos, tratando de impedirles el paso. Beta miraba a Bolt como retandolo, Bolt tambien lo miro, devolviendole la mirada, Mittens estaba nerviosa. Los segundos parecian horas, todo estaba en silencio, ni un solo ladrido, ni un gruñido, ni siquiera un maullido habia en el ambiente. Finalmente y despues de un rato:

Bolt.- MUEVETE!.- le grito con voz masculina.  
Beta.- Si claro!.- temeroso.

Y por increible que parezca, ambos perros los dejaron pasar sin hacerles nada. Y asi Mittens y Bolt se fueron a dormir y a descansar y a sanar las heridas de Bolt.

FIN


End file.
